This invention relates generally to partitioned paperboard trays and the method of making same.
There has been a need for an economical method of producing a paperboard tray, either tapered or straight sided, with one or more point-of-use flip-up partitions. The trays must be inexpensive to produce, adapted to be set up on standard tray forming equipment, and preferably capable of being shipped either as flat tray blanks or nested trays. Such trays are in demand not only in the food processing and service fields, but also for packaging other products as well.